Una noche en Volterra
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: Cuando un viaje de diversión entre un par de primas no sale como lo esperado...sino todo lo contrario. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche". Twilight es de propiedad de Meyer.


¡Buenas!, gracias por entrar, y antes que nada: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche" _,_ y Twilight es de Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes para mi diversión sin fines de lucro.

Los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi al escribirla, ¡nos leemos!

* * *

La gente no cumplía la mayoría de edad todos los días, era una sola vez en la vida y, por eso, cuando sucedía era una ocasión de festejo para los cercanos a la persona que adquiría nuevas libertades y responsabilidades, aunque para un gran numero significaba poder comprar alcohol en los mercados y que si preguntaban ¿Tiene la edad?., o, Identificación, ¿por favor?. uno pudiera sacarla y enrostrarla en la cara al cajero y poder salir del negocio triunfante con el alcohol en las bolsas para una gran fiesta luego o simplemente guardarlas en una alacena ya lo que uno quería era simplemente demostrar que uno ya era mayor de alguna manera.

Definitivamente la chica, que en estos momentos se encontraba riendo junto a una chica apenas mas joven que ella, lo sabía, porque se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar gracias a que su regalo de mayoría de edad era un viaje al lugar que quisiera y sin pensarlo dos veces ella había escogido Italia. Ya había recorrido casi todo el norte, pero actualmente se encontraban en Volterra, un pequeño municipio de la provincia de Pisa de la región Toscana. Era un lugar pintoresco que parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo sin pasar de la era renacentista y protegiendo aquello por una muralla de rocas alrededor de la ciudad a mas de cuatrocientos metros del nivel del mar. Su congelamiento en el tiempo no le sacaba lo bello y lo especial a la ciudad donde la gente era amable y disfrutaba de lo pequeño y las grandes festividades.

Justamente ese día era 31 de Octubre, día mundialmente reconocido como Halloween, había un gran movimiento en la ciudad con niños buscando dulces con tiernos disfraces, y otros realmente elaborados en donde mas de una anciana se había llevado un gran susto, con la advertencia que si no obtenían lo que buscaba la casa podría quedar hecha un deposito de papel sanitario y huevos, aunque nadie realmente dañaría su bello hogar, dueño de reliquias históricas.

— ¡Vamos Ria, apúrate o no llegaremos a verlo!.— Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sentada en la punta de una cama de hotel observando a su prima arreglarse frente a un espejo.

— ¿De que corres Taffy?, ¡la ciudad estará viva toda la noche!, no hay de que preocuparse.— Sonrió pasando su dedo meñique por su labio inferior para desparramar el brillo y sacar el excedente.

— ¡Pero el recorrido en el interior del castillo terminara pronto!, solo los 31 de Octubre hacen un tour por adentro y a la noche, ya que siempre son en el día.— Explico con un tono suplicante, la chica de ojos miel rodó los ojos mientras se aseguraba que su delineado estuviera bien.

— Ya, ya, estoy por terminar.— Aseguro desenredando su cabello, Taffy bufo rodando los ojos.

— ¡Eso dijiste hace una hora!.— Se puso de pie y tomo una campera negra.— ¿Sabes que?, me iré a hacer la excursión sola, cuando decidas que estas "perfecta" ven a buscarme fuera del castillo.— Se encamino a la puerta y Ria la miro.

— ¡Espera!, estas a mi cargo, soy la mayor aquí.— Dijo, pero su prima siguió de largo y abrió la puerta.— ¡Cuidado con los vampiros!.— Taffy se volteo y la miro preguntándose si estaba loca.— ¿Es que no sabes?.— Pregunto con un tono exagerado aguantando una sonrisa, su prima negó.— ¡Ven, ven!, te cuento así cuidas tu cuello.—

Taffy cerro la puerta para acercarse con pasos largos y se detuvo frente a su prima cruzando los brazos.

— Espero que no sea un invento tuyo.— Advirtio y Ria negó sentándola de nuevo en la punta de la cama matrimonial que compartían.

— Veras, hace mas de tres milenios, esta ciudad estaba llena de vampiros y hubo un hombre valiente que, luego de ver lo que su hijo sufrió a manos de estos en Rumanía, logro sacarlos de Volterra y salvar a la ciudad de la destrucción. Por eso, cada 15 de Agosto se celebra la fiesta de San Marcos en su honor y todos en la ciudad caminan hacia la plaza central con capas rojas.— Contó voz suave, lenta y atrayente para que Taffy cayera.— Pero lo tenebroso de esto es que...— Hizo un suspenso mientras la de ojos verdes la miraba con atención.— ...su hijo, el que había sufrido a manos de los vampiros, se había convertido en uno.—

— ¿De veras?.— Se sorprendió.

— Si, nadie sabe como se lo tomo su padre, pero se dice que no lo mato, porque un hijo, es un hijo.— Trago haciendo un poco de silencio, a Taffy le recorrió un escalosfrio.— Pero se dice que su hijo, llamado Marco, se recluyo en el castillo de Volterra, en este mismo castillo al que quieres ir esta noche. Se sabe que los vampiros no pueden salir a la luz del día, pero que en las noches se escuchan sus pasos sobre el piso de roca pulida y a veces sus lamentos por su confinamiento en esas paredes grises y antiguas, por el dolor de lo que es ahora y por nunca morir. Se dice que la soledad lo volvió loco por no tener una compañera de por vida que lo acompañe en su eterna vida, alguien con quien pueda compartir sus penas y sea su pilar... ¡Por eso!.— Levanto la voz de repente y Taffy salto en el lugar acelerándose el corazón.

— ¿Por eso?.— Pregunto de manera rápida queriendo saber, sin admitir que estaba algo asustada.

— Por eso, se dice que la ultima visita guiada nocturna del 31 de Octubre, la que tu quieres ir,— Toco con un dedo el centro del pecho se prima pinchándola con una de sus uñas— no la hace la chica o el chico que guía los otros recorridos, ¡no!, sino que es una figura alta encapuchada con una túnica negra similar a la de la festividad de San Marcos, para cuando la visita guida termina en una parte alejada de su morada, se voltea a los turistas en busca de su alma gemela, pero que si esta no esta ahí...— Nego cerrando los ojos apenada sin hablar.

— ¿"Si no esta ahí" que?, ¡dime!.— Insistió.

Ria abrió sus ojos maquillados de una manera intensa.

— Los mata a todos.— Concluyo el relato para levantarse y dejar a Taffy ahí muy pensativa.— Pero es solo una leyenda, no debe ser así. ¡Pero ve antes de que salga Marco a dar la visita guida!, si vuelves sabre que es mentira, si no...— Dejo la frase en el aire.

— ¡Ay, calla!. Solo tratas de asustarme, no existe nada parecido a los vampiros. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy al castillo mientras tu te sigues tapando la vejez con base.—

Ria la miro de forma rápida.

— ¡Solo tengo dieciocho!, ¡en un mes seras como yo así que no hables tanto!.— Taffy cerro la puerta y alguien de la habitación de al lado golpeo la pared indicando que se callara.— ¡Lo siento!.— Se disculpo.— Bueno, la ciudad es chica así que no va a pasar nada, no la perderé— Se tranquilizo, aún había muchos chicos pequeños para que chicas de su edad, y la edad de su prima, salieran a divertirse.

Una hora mas paso y Ria decidió salir del hotel, camino por las calles de paredes altas e intricadas hasta llegar a la plaza central donde el "famoso" castillo estaba, había personas sacándose fotos con la fuente del centro o los arcos que tenían algunas calles. Ria espero diez minutos hasta que pensó que el recorrido llevaba mas de una hora, le envió un mensaje a Taffy indicandole que la buscara en el bar frente al hotel en que se hospedaban. Ria al llegar, algo agitada porque tuvo que ir por una subida, se sentó en la barra y pidió un buen trago fuerte para celebrar la único día que pasarían en Volterra, ya por la mañana partirían a un nuevo lugar de Italia. Reviso que en su celular hubiera algún mensaje de Taffy, pero no hubo, así que la llamo, pero ella no contesto. Ya se estaba preocupando y por un segundo temió que la historia que le hubiera dicho fuera cierta.

— Ay, que pienso.— Se reprendió, lo de San Marcos era cierto, pero el resto había sido una completa invención de ella.

Ria pagó su segundo trago y volvió al castillo, pero las puertas estaban cerradas como si nunca hubiera habido una visita guida ahí. Se acerco a una de las puertas subiendo con cuidado algunos escalones con sus tacos negros y toco la puerta esperando que alguien de mantenimiento respondiera, pero parecía que ellos también querían ignorarla.

— ¡Ey!, ¿¡alguien!?.— Golpeo con mas fuerza, pero estaba ella sola con esa masa de antigua de rocas.

Miro a su espalda, no entendía como que ya no había nadie en la plaza y que esta estaba a oscuras apenas iluminada por las luces de otras calles.

Pero la plaza no. La plaza central tenía las luces apagadas.

— ¡Taffy!.— Llamo sintiéndose algo mareada, no debió tomar los tragos tan seguidos y de forma rápida, pero los nervios se lo habían pedido.— ¡Taffy!.— Insistió, sentía que su posibilidad de alguna respuesta estaba tan muerta como el espacio en el que se encontraba.

Volvió a las puertas y las golpeo, no se sentía con la capacidad de rodear el castillo y tocar otras, así que trato de encontrar otra entrada, y vio una rejilla en una de las paredes cerca del suelo. Ella se acuclillo importándole poco si se levantaba el vestido ajustado y forcejeo para sacarlo, pero estaba atornillado.

— Mierda.— Gruño poniéndose de pie y levantando la cabeza como si pudiera ver los techos.

Ria se alejo del castillo y se sentó en el borde de la fuente en el centro de la plaza central, ¿que hacía ahora?, no había forma de entrar y no había rastro ni de su prima ni del resto de los turistas que habían hecho la visita guida. No le quedaba de otra que esperar, fuera ahí o en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Se quedo sentada hasta que el mareo de los tragos se fue, algo mas lucida se levanto y fue a recorrer el laberinto de caminos del lugar esperando poder encontrarla en algún cruce o esquina y poder abrazarla y luego regañar la por no contestar su teléfono o haberse ido del castillo cuando habían especificado que se encontrarían ahí.

Pero no. E incluso empezó a sentirse perseguida.

Ria empezó a caminar mas rápido y llego a una de las calles principales en donde los negocios empezaban a cerrar, incluso algunos bares, quedando solo algunos para la escasa clientela de la noche. Al parecer, incluso la juventud de iba a dormir temprano en Volterra.

— Ria...— Escucho un suspiro cerca de ella, se volteo pero no había nada.

Le había parecido identificar la voz de Taffy, pero estaba mas que sola. Algo nerviosa se volteo de forma lenta sobre sus tacos y siguió su camino por esa calle que continuaba iluminada y decorada con telas de araña falsas y algunas calabazas. De repente, algo le rozo la pierna. Ria jadeo y dio una vuelta sobre su eje sorprendida, esta mas que segura que le habían tocado la pierna.

— No estoy loca.— Se dijo.

Entonces miro a una calle en diagonal y una sombra se movió para ocultarse, ella se tenso y negó pensando que aún tenía el efecto de las bebidas. Debía convencerse de que nada la seguía, fuera lo que fuera. Doblo por una calle para ver parte de la muralla tres cuadras mas adelante, ya había llegado a un limite.

— ¿Donde rayos...?.— Paso una mano por sus cabellos sintiéndose al borde del llanto, ¡no podía haberla perdido en Volterra!.

Tomo el teléfono y la llamo. Se petrifico al oír el teléfono de Taffy sonar fuerte por el eco de las calles no muy lejos de su persona.

— ¡Taffy!.— Grito y empezó a correr, pero se le dificultaba con los zapatos, así que se los saco para sostenerlos con una mano mientras identificaba de donde venia el sonido.

Se detuvo en un cruce y miro a su derecha para ver el teléfono en el suelo, se acerco y lo tomo cortando la llamada, pero frunció el ceño al sentir algo pegajoso en su mano y al notar que era sangre soltó un pequeño grito y tiro el teléfono que se rompió contra el piso.

— ¿Sorprendida?.— Le pregunto alguien, ella miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie.

Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, ya imaginaba cosas.

— ¿Te sientes mal?.— Preguntaron frente a ella, Ria abrió los ojos asustada pegándose contra la pared en la que se había apoyado sintiendo como su piel se crispaba y vio a una chica joven de cabellos rubios atados a una coleta, y a un chico también joven y apuesto observándola.

Ambos llevaban túnicas negras.

— N-no.— Tartamudeo por el susto, no podía ver bien sus rostros por el maquillaje corrido y la oscuridad de las calles interiores.

— ¿Pasa algo?.— Pregunto él, el tono amable que usaba no pegaba con los rostros fríos que tenían.

— Pe-perdí a mi prima, no la encuentro y estaba a mi cargo.— Y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar, estaba asustada y cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor.

— Tranquila. Volterra no es un lugar grande, no puede estar muy lejos.— Aseguro la chica con un tono menos amigable que el chico, aunque tampoco se podía decir mucho de él.

— Vamos a buscar.— Hablo él y ella sintió limpiándose las lagrimas para empezar a caminar con esos chicos.

— Tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes, es mas o menos de mi estatura. Se llama Taffy.— Contó de manera rápida para que pudieran identificarla.

— Igual no hay nadie por estas horas, la que encontremos debe ser.— Hablo la rubia.

Ella se dejo guiar por ellos que si conocían el lugar, pero no había rastros mas que ese celular ensangrentado.

— Oh...Taffy...— Gimió triste, si había sangre no podía significar nada bueno.

Por suerte, ahora Ria se sentía mas segura, ya no sentía que la acechaban porque los tenia a ellos y no estaba sola a pesar de que no los miraba porque iba mas adelantada ahora esperando ver, aunque sea, el cuerpo de la chica tirado en algún lado. Aunque sería su peor pesadilla aquello.

— ¡Ria!, ¡RIA!.— Escucho gritos desesperados, espantados y asustados.

— ¿¡Taffy!?.— Pregunto alarmada mirando a su alrededor.

De repente la mano del chico apareció junto a su cabeza señalando hacia delante, ella miro el dedo apuntador de reojo.

— Viene de alli.— Dijo simplemente, y ella hecho a correr oyendo que ellos lo hacían detrás de ella aunque de manera rápida le ganaron y la guiaron hasta llegar a la plaza central.

— ¡Ria!.— Otro grito desesperado, y esta vez no había dudas: Venía del castillo.

Ella corrió allí y forcejeo con la puerta, incluso la pateo sin importar si se quebraba los dedos, debía salvar a su prima de lo que fuera. Pidió ayuda a los chicos, pero ya no había nadie. Ria miro a su alrededor, estaba sola como antes solo que ahora en peor estado que en esos momentos: estaba al borde del llanto desconsolado, tenía miedo, y solo necesitaba una gota mas para que su vaso rebalsara y tuviera una crisis de nervios.

— ¡Taffy!.— Volvió a llamar dejando atrás los pensamientos de su extraña repentina soledad y quiso tirar la puerta con su cuerpo.

— ¡Ria!.— Otro grito.

Y esta vez no venía de adentro del castillo.

Ella se volteo de manera rápida y estaba rodeada por un montón de figuras de capucha negra, pero frente a la fuente estaban los dos chicos escoltando a otras tres figuras sin capucha que vestían de una forma elegante. Eran hombres y muy jóvenes, cada uno con su característica particular, aunque había uno que tenía un rostro totalmente antipático, otro de cabellos mas largos que tenía un rostro de vacío y de pena profunda, y después el del centro que tenía las manos juntas y un rostro sonriente.

Todas las miradas estaban en ella.

— ¡Taffy!.— Gimió Ria al verla arrodillada en el suelo siendo sostenida del brazo por el hombre de rostro antipático y cabello rubio cortado a la altura del mentón.

— ¡Huye!.— Pidió su prima con ojos llorosos.— ¡Son vampiros, vete, vete!.— Explico, Taffy sabía de la gran velocidad que estos tenían pero prefería que hasta incluso Ria tratara de huir.

— Ria, ¿no?.— Pregunto él que tenía la sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños acercándose, la chica se pego contra la puerta de madera.— Me parece saber que estabas buscando a tu prima, ¿no?, hace mas de una hora viniste aquí a golpear la puerta y tratar de infiltrarte por la rejilla. ¿Me equivoco?.— Se detuvo a los pies de los escalones, Ria negó muda.— Ya veo, ya veo... ¿Por que no participaste de la visita guiada?.—

— Yo...no me interesaba...no.— Nego mirando fijamente a sus ojos, por la oscuridad no lo había podido notar, pero eran de un rojo brillante, casi como si fueran joyas incrustadas en sus orbes.

— Ya veo... Bueno, como tu familiar dijo, somos vampiros.— Sonrió y tomo una de las manos de la chica para besarla.— Un placer, soy Aro.—

— Ri-ia.— Tartamudeo, estaba paralizada y sudor frío la cubría.

— Que bello nombre.— Alago mirando fijamente sus ojos.— Interesante historia que le has contado a tu prima.—

Ella jadeo y saco su mano de la de él para ponerla atrás en su espalda.

— ¿Que pasa?, deja a mi prima...no entiendo...— Nego, estaba muy confundida que no sabía bien que preguntar, pedir o rogar.

— Nuestra raza no puede ser revelada al mundo, si no fuera porque yo justo decidí tener a tu prima de cena, no hubiera sabido nunca que tenía a una persona que sabia de su paradero y que de seguro avisaría a las autoridades.— Explico, Ria abrió los ojos espantada, esto no estaba tomando un buen rumbo.— Así que...tuve que ubicarte, darte algo de caza para atraerte hasta aquí.— Dijo juntando sus manos con un aire divertido.

Ria no podía creerlo aún, desvió la vista de Aro para ver a la chica rubia y a su compañera estar de pie observándola. Claro. Ahora entendía. En las calles no se había sentido amenaza o acechada porque sus cazadores estaban a su lado. Habían estado escoltando a la presa al matadero.

— No diremos nada, de verdad.— Dijo de manera automática, con un tono casi suplicante.

Aro inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y negó haciendo un rostro parecido a uno triste, Ria le creyó por un segundo.

— Yo lo se, se que no dirán nada.— Acaricio su mejilla, parecía querer calmarla.

— Déjanos ir, por favor.— Pidió alcanzo una mano para tocar su pecho.

No sabia porque lo había hecho, por ahí para poner distancia entre ambos, o para que le tuviera compasión o para lograr transmitirle que decía la verdad, que no era de mentir en las cosas serias. Aro sonrió y con ambas manos envolvió la fría de ella, parecía tan bueno...

— Me temo que eso no sera posible.— Nego chasqueando la lengua, Ria se alarmo y miro a Taffy.— Pero...les daré una posibilidad.— La miro como si eso pudiera ser la salvación de ambas.

La de ojos verdes miro a Aro con el ceño fruncido y su respiración agitada, le costaba respirar y estar despierta con la poca sangre que su cuerpo tenía.

— ¿Q-que?.— Se sintió tan pequeña, tan insignificante...no podía salir de esta situación en la que no tenía el mas mínimo control.

— Las soltaremos, las dejaremos libres por cuatro minutos, esos minutos serán su ventaja, si en ese tiempo logran salir de Volterra serán mas que libres y sus pertenencias se les serán entregadas para que puedan irse.— Levanto una mano y un vampiro encapuchado apareció con los bolsos de ambas.— Si no...— Sonrió caminando hacia atrás mirando a Ria a los ojos.— Bueno, la suerte dirá.— Sonrió mas grande mostrando parte de sus blancos dientes.— ¿Aceptan?.—

Las primas se observaron a los ojos, sabían lo que pasaría si se negaban a eso, ademas...era una posibilidad de vivir mas y no podían ponerse exigentes en estos momentos.

— ¿Por que haces esto?, no diremos nada...—

El vampiro rubio que sostenía a Taffy bufo, parecía ya harto de la situación y cuanto se había prolongado, con movimiento rápido hizo que la de ojos verdes se levantara del piso y se mantuviera algo tambaleante en sus propios pies.

— Diversión.— Respondió de forma simple Aro.— ¿Tu misma lo dijiste, no?. Encerrados en este castillo sin poder salir a la luz de sol, nos merecemos algo de entretenimiento ¿no?, ¿¡y que mejor noche que esta!?. Los niños salen en la búsqueda de dulces que luego picaran sus dientes, pero en cambio, esta vez, nosotros salimos en la búsqueda de ustedes para llenarnos. Realmente no sabíamos que hacer este año, pero por suerte ustedes llegaron y lo hicieron interesante.— Puso una mano en su estomago y bajo la cabeza como agradecimiento.— Se lo debemos a ustedes, que supongo que aceptaran el juego, ¿no es así?.— Sonrió de forma grande mostrando sus colmillos, Ria cerro los ojos unos segundos al imaginarse esos colmillos atravesando su piel, desagarrando la y matándola...

— S-si.— Contesto la mayor, Aro soltó una risa mientras aplaudía e indico que se acercara, Ria amago a hacerlo pero sus pies parecían clavados en el suelo por el terror que ahora era mas consciente que sentía.

El chico que había fingido ayudarla a encontrar a su prima, la tomo del brazo y la hizo avanzar hasta juntarse con Taffy. Ria la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la mejilla repetidas veces, después miro de mala manera al vampiro rubio que soltó a la joven dejándola en manos de su familiar.

— Lo siento, lo siento.— Dijo Taffy mostrándose débil en actitud ante Ria, ya que no se había permitido llorar frente a esos vampiros.

— Tu no sabías que esto pasaría, que ellos serían de verdad.— Le dijo, no quería que se angustiara.

Ria paso sus pulgares por debajo de los ojos de su prima aguantando sus ganas de llorar, Taffy era tan hermosa y joven, no podía dejar que algo le pasara. Miro la mordedura que tenía en el cuello y Ria inspiro de manera profunda mirando a Aro que las llamo, ambas se miraron y se acercaron a él.

— ¿Listas?.— Pregunto observándolas con ojos brillantes, como si fuera el mejor juguete que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Ria inspiro y Taffy asintió por ella.

— No nos hagan arrepentir de esta oportunidad.— Hablo el rubio de manera ácida.

— Ellas lo harán bien...— Hablo el tercer vampiro, el de cabellos largos y rostro triste.

— Bien, ¿preparadas?.— Empezó a decir Aro, él corazón de ambas se aceleraron por la ansiedad, el de Taffy de manera dolorosa.— ¿Listas?.— Ria apretó la mano de su prima, no la volvería a perder nunca mas, no se alejaría de su persona.— ¡Ya!.—

La mayor echo a correr de forma realmente rápida por la adrenalina, y para su sorpresa, Taffy tambien a pesar de su condición. Los pies descalzos de la mayor estaban sucios y sangrando por las rocas y algunas astillas de vidrio que pisaba, su respiración estaba algo cansada y mantenía su mano firmemente agarrada a la de Taffy; Esta ya estaba cansada y sentía sus pulmones arder, su cuerpo no tenía suficiente sangre para transportar a todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo oxigenar su cerebro, se sentía mareada y mas que débil.

Hasta que simplemente no pudo mas.

— ¡Taffy!.— Chillo de horror al ver como esta se desplomaba y la hacia detener su paso, Ria se tiro junto a su cuerpo y la volteo para revisarla.— Vamos nena, vamos.— Pidió, pero esta no respondía a ningún estimulo, Ria considero la idea de hacerle RCP pero, ¿que medico la atendería antes de los escasos dos minutos que le quedaban?.— Oh, cielos, Dios, perdóname.— La abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo y beso frente cerrando sus ojos, la dejo en el suelo y con mas lagrimas que antes en los ojos siguió corriendo mientras hipaba por el llanto.

Un vecino se despertó por el grito de Ria, se levanto confundido de la cama frotando su ojos y se acerco a la ventana abriendo uno de los postigos, se asomo y miro a la calle, pero allí no había nada y la mayoría de las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas, por lo que tampoco es que pudiera observar mucho.

— Un sueño.— Se encogió de hombros, bostezo, cerro el postigo y volvió a su cómoda cama.

Ria agradeció haber pensado en ir hacia el limite de la ciudad apenas mas alejado porque era el que iba en bajada, por lo que ya tenía una ayuda con el envión y no debía esforzarse para correr en una subida. Pero realmente se le estaba haciendo largo, ya casi no podía mas y sus pies dolían horrores, cada pisada era un martirio para ella aunque continuo, el instinto de supervivencia era mas fuerte y lo sería hasta que su cuerpo decidiera que era demasiado de soportar. De correr paso a trotar, pero sonrió de alegría al ver la muralla, con un trote tambaleante se acerco sintiendo su pecho y garganta quemar por el esfuerzo, el sabor metálico se hacia presente en su boca y no se iba sin importar las veces que Ria tragara.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora que había encontrado la muralla.

Estiro una mano y la toco feliz, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo: ¿donde estaba la salida?. Miro a ambos lados pero no había ninguna puerta, o abertura para escapar de Volterra, la ciudad de su posible muerte.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda?, ¿derecha o izquierda?.— Se desespero mas de lo que ya estaba y sintió una opresión en el pecho, se sentía capaz de colapsar ahí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo y se decidió por la derecha para empezar a correr entre la muralla y las casas, pero no encontraba nada. De repente la sensación de ser acechada la invadió de nuevo poniendo todo los cabellos de su cuerpo de punta y haciendo que se enfriara del terror. Grito con el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones cuando fue lanzada con fuerza contra el muro, golpeo con fuerza y cayo al suelo, ni siquiera intento ponerse de pie. Lo sabía: estaba acabada. Levanto la cabeza tirando su cabello hacia un lado y miro a la figura encapuchada frente a ella.

— ¿Dejaste a tu prima morir?, vaya, vaya...que des honorable.—

Era un hombre y se estaba burlando de ella, sus ojos volvieron a tener lagrimas, ella gruño poniéndose de pie y se abalanzo para golpearlo.

— ¡Calla maldito chupa-sangre!, ¡todo esto es tu maldita culpa así que ni te atrevas a hablar de ella!.— Grito en su rostro mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por las de él, de repente el las apretó mas de lo que debería y ella gimió de dolor peleando por soltarse.

Le había esguinzado ambas muñecas.

— Me gusta una mujer que sabe pelear, pero los humanos no son mas que alimento, así que...— Movió los hombros y sonrió mas mostrando la punta de sus colmillos.— Y por cierto, soy Dimitri, no "maldito chupa-sangre".— Se agacho, la tomo del cuello y la levanto en el aire pegando la espalda de ella contra la pared.

Como puso ella tomo la mano de él poniendo rostros mientras trataba de respirar, pero de a poco él iba apretando mas y mas.

— Es hipnotizan te oír las variaciones del ritmo de tu corazón al enterarse que ya no tiene aire para vivir.—

— Monstruo...sa-sádico.— Cerro los ojos con fuerza, abrio la boca para recibir una bocanada de aire que nunca llego ya que no tenía por donde.

— Oye, Felix, ¿quieres un poco?.— Le hablo a otro vampiro que salto del techo.

Ria lo miro de reojo, era un enorme vampiro del triple de ella y que le sacaba fácilmente cuatro cabezas. Dimitri se saco la capucha que lo cubría para dejar ver el hermoso hombre joven que era, pero para la chica era lo peor que se le había cruzado. Entonces aprendió que lo bello era malo, muy malo. Esa noche se lo demostró y fue la lección que se llevo al mas allá cuando ambos vampiros atacaron ambos lados de su cuello dejándola sin vida en cuestión de segundos.

A veces, las pesadillas no son solo cosas feas en sueños, películas o novelas...a veces son reales y nos encuentran en los momentos menos esperados...cuando todo esta, simplemente, "bien".

Y Volterra era la pesadilla mas hermosa en la que muchos, como Ria y Taffy, daban su último suspiro.


End file.
